Chlorinated substituted phenols are well known materials. These compositions are useful by themselves or as intermediates for the production of insecticides and herbicides. The synthesis of such compositions is widely reported. Generally the production involves the reaction of the substituted phenol with the halogen. In general, however, such a reaction results in products which are mixtures of mono-, di- and polyhalogenated phenols. These mixtures sometimes are difficult to separate.
Furthermore, the reactions frequently involve long reaction times.